The Ruckus Heard From Around the World!
'''The Ruckus Heard From Around the World! '''is the 8th episode of Season 28. Summary Romeo’s newest and loudest invention, called the Ruckus Radio, causes a noise pollution in Disney Junior Town, and not even Catboy and his sensitive hearing could stop it unless he finds a way to shut it off before he and his friends become completely deaf from the din. Plot The episode begins in the morning at the Octopod where Dashi, Shellington, Professor Inkling, Tunip, and the Vegimals were sleeping in. Today was Friday, and the Octonauts had a day off so they had plenty of time to snooze in, but suddenly, the sound of a loud speaker being turned on woke them up and the sound was coming from the Game Pod! In the Game Pod, Kwazii and his rock band, the Octonaut Stars, were playing and practicing their music and man, it was so loud! As Kwazii shouted into the microphone, he, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak rock and rolled on their instruments and they were making a din out of the music they were making while their friends, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, and Clover the Rabbit were covering their ears (even though they have earplugs in). Kwazii menacingly strummed the strings on his guitar and was about to shout into the microphone again, when suddenly, someone pulled the cord off and Kwazii turned to a grumpy Tunip with his hands on his hips and a grumpy Shellington holding the microphone cord and tells Kwazii in an irritated tone, “some of us are trying to sleep!”, leaving Kwazii to say “Oops.” Captain Barnacles apologizes to Shellington, then turns to Kwazii and tells him that maybe they should practice somewhere far away from the Octopod, which Kwazii agrees with and he helps his friends pack up the speakers, microphone, and the instruments before they went down the Octo-Shoot and loaded everything into the Gup-X. When the Octonaut Stars and their friends were in the Disney Junior Town Park, they unloaded everything off and out of the Gup-X and onto the stage as Connor saw that they’ve brought more than a few speakers and asked his friend if he was kidding as Kwazii replied that if he and the Octonaut Stars were gonna play at the “DISNEY JUNIOR TOWN’S SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR-SPLITTING FESTIVAL,” they’ve gotta play loud, but Captain Barnacles reminds Kwazii that they shouldn’t play that loud because the last time they did that with Tweak’s Octo-Speaker, the whole town almost fell apart from the din it made and everyone was lucky that Kwazii and Captain Barnacles saved the day by turning it off. Speaking of the Octo-Speaker, Kwazii decided to test it first before he and the Octonaut Stars practice their music, but before he could do that, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Sofia, Clover, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully pulled out their earplugs, put them in their ears, and then pulled out their magic earmuffs to place over their ears as Kwazii hands Peso a microphone, then holds a cowbell over it, and as he tapped on it with a drumstick, the cowbell’s sound went into the microphone and the loudest sound wave came out of the speakers, sending Kwazii and his friends flying backward and crashing into the wall! After they got up and recovered, Greg gets up and was impressed by how loud that sound was while Connor shook his head and his ears were ringing as he asked Greg what he said and thought he said that “bats wear blouses,” while the others got up to their feet and dusted themselves. At least the Octo-Speaker still works, and Kwazii notices that Connor didn’t look so good as he apologizes and says that he didn’t know that his ears were that sensitive. Luckily, Connor recovers quickly and he forgives Kwazii for that. He and his friends were looking forward to hearing the Octonaut Stars’ music anyway, even if it was gonna be that loud. Just then, another loud sound wave blasted out, and it was not coming from the Octo-Speaker this time. It was coming from the other side of town! What was going on, and where was it coming from? The PJ Masks will have to find out tonight, and fast, before Disney Junior Town literally rocks into pieces! Nightfall comes, and as Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake saw the full moon, they pressed their bracelets and transformed into the PJ Masks! Then, just as the four of them went to HQ, they heard the loud sound of a terrible violin, combined with a horrific shriek of a banshee, and some other ruckus making noises, that they had to cover their ears as Catboy quickly runs up to the Cat Car button and he and his friends hopped into it, then buckled in their seat belts before Catboy drove it out and onto the streets. While he was driving, Catboy used his super cat ears just to hear another loud ruckus that made him place his hands over his ears and lose control of his steering and just before the Cat Car crashed into something, Catboy quickly stepped on the right paddle and stopped just in time... in front of Romeo’s lab! Romeo saw the PJ Masks and sneered down at them as the four friends hopped out of the Cat Car to confront Romeo when Owlette saw a big radio-like invention on top of the lab and asked what it is. When Owhetted asked, Romeo introduces his new invention as the Ruckus Radio, which was a supersonic and very loud din-making radio that lets out super loud sounds that could knock down anybody off their feet, destroy things with just one loud sound, and even make PJ Masks go deaf! And to demonstrate it, Romeo puts on his earmuffs and turns his Ruckus Radio on as it sends a loud sound blast at the PJ Masks, who all covered their ears from it’s loud noise. Luckily, the loud blast sounded for a second when Romeo turns it off then takes his earmuffs off to explain his plan to make everyone so deaf that they won’t even hear what he’s doing to take over the world, and the PJ Masks will be so deaf that they won’t hear each others’ plans to stop Romeo‘s evil schemes! Catboy clutched his fists in anger (which started forming his family magic), and he shouts to Romeo that he and his friends will stop him by turning off the Ruckus Radio, but Romeo tells him to come over and let him try to turn it off as Catboy activates his super cat speed before Owlette could stop him. Then, just when Catboy was about to reach up to the Ruckus Radio, Romeo had his earmuffs on and turns the Ruckus Radio back on to blast a super loud sound blast at Catboy, which made him stop on his spot and he had his hands over his ears again when he heard how loud it was. After being hit by the Ruckus Radio’s sound blast, Catboy‘s head started to pound and his ears were still ringing even after Romeo turned off his machine as Owlette and Gekko helped Catboy up. Romeo then laughs and left to cause more noise pollution. If he creates an evil bigger sound wave, the whole town will crumple and the PJ Masks need to stop Romeo before that happens as they went back to the Cat Car, but Gekko turned to see that Catboy wasn’t following. When Gekko asked Catboy what was wrong, Catboy says that Romeo’s Ruckus Radio is too loud for him to handle and that he’d rather head back to HQ to recover from the loud sound blast. But the PJ Masks need their leader and he needed to help them stop Romeo from making the town shake with his Ruckus Radio, even with his sensitive ears, Catboy can still stop him. However, Catboy didn't want to because he already got a headache, his ears were still ringing, and his brain almost exploded. Before Gekko could stop him from leaving, Catboy already left back to HQ. It looked like Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy will have to stop Romeo and his Ruckus Radio without their leader as they went to the park where they might find him. Back at HQ, Catboy was recovering but he felt guilty for having to let his friends handle Romeo without him. He then decides that while his friends are out on their mission, he should relax a bit after having to hear that loud Ruckus Radio's noises. Meanwhile, at the park, Romeo was working the kinks on his Ruckus Radio when Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy arrived to confront him. Again, Romeo puts his earmuffs on and turns on his Ruckus Radio to blast more loud sound waves at the PJ Masks just as they managed to dodge the first one and Fish Boy used his super fish bubble to block the noise and it bounces back at Romeo, who pushed his earmuffs down on his ears. Then, Owlette almost got blown away by the third sound wave, but she managed to stay in the sky as she dove down to the Ruckus Radio to shut it down. But Romeo started another loud sound wave and it blew Owlette away from the machine. Back at HQ, Catboy was watching his friends trying their best to stop the Ruckus Radio, but they were having trouble getting near it. He wished he could help, but with his sensitive ears and hearing, he probably doesn't stand a chance against a din-making radio like the Ruckus Radio. Just then, Catboy hears Gekko, and also another loud noise from the Ruckus Radio, calling him to come out and help him, Owlette, and Fish Boy. But Catboy cringed when he heard the Ruckus Radio's sound again and says to Gekko that he can't hear him and that he can't. Then after some shouting, he hangs up on him, and lets out a heavy breath while putting his pinky into his ear. That Ruckus Radio was suddenly becoming such a headache to him. After the call ended, Gekko quickly dodged another sound wave from the Ruckus Radio and Romeo was enjoying this. He could keep this up all night, until the PJ Masks go completely deaf and Disney Junior Town falls apart. Meanwhile, back at HQ, Catboy couldn't help but watch his friends get tortured by the Ruckus Radio's din and he really wanted to help them, but he feared that he could go deaf if he took one step closer to that loud radio machine again. Then again, Gekko calls Catboy to come out of HQ to help and stop the Ruckus Radio. Gekko understands but he encourages Catboy to just step out of HQ and just put his sensitivity aside to help the PJ Masks stop Romeo's Ruckus Radio. After thinking about, Catboy decides to give it a try and that it's time to be a hero, as he went out and went into the park to help his friends. Back at the park, Romeo was still attacking Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy with the Ruckus Radio’s sound waves. He was about to finish them off with another blast of the ruckus, but just before Romeo could send another loud sound wave, he heard Catboy‘s voice commanding him to stop and turned to see him standing bravely at the entrance. At last, Romeo can finish off Catboy with another blast of his Ruckus Radio’s loud sounds as he presses the button and the sound wave heads straight for Catboy, but he dodges it in time with his super cat speed and he super cat jumps up onto a nearby tree, then pounces straight towards the Ruckus Radio to shut it off. But before he could get near the off button, Romeo turns the Ruckus Radio back on and it’s soundwave sent Catboy flying back towards the tree he was on. He then covered his ears from it’s loud deafening noise! That was it! No more Mr. Nice Guy, or in this case, Mr. Loud Guy! It's time for Catboy to be a hero, as he gets down from the tree and confronted Romeo once again. With a scoff, Romeo shouts at Catboy to come over to his Ruckus Radio to try and shut it off, if he can get over it’s loud noise that is. Trivia * The beginning of the episode is similar to the one from Bring the Din from Dennis the Menace and Gnasher. * The scene where Kwazii tests to see if the Octo-Speaker works is similar to the scene of Moe testing to see if the speakers work in Rooney’s Robot from Doodlebops‘ Rockin Road Show. * This episode teaches that you shouldn’t let your sensitivity get in your way of doing something. Transcript '''Connor (Narrating): '''The Ruckus Heard From Around the World! Category:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Dennis the Menace & Gnasher Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 28 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images